Nuestra historia en versos
by Guitarra azul
Summary: En un cuaderno mis sentimientos dejaré y de ti los ocultaré, y si alguna vez los llegas a leer espero que sepas que a ti me entregaré...Quiero que sepas que de ti jamás me enamoraré, y aún así no te dejaré...
1. Chapter 1

Amo los reviews  
gracias por sus reviews  
jejje me gustan sus reviews , bueno intenté esto así que espero que sea de su agrado  
Será un poema, pero ya no en acróstico.  
Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

.

 _En una noche lluviosa arribó una señorita de orbes rosadas, una princesita de largas pestañas, tenía unos dorados cabellos, caían en ondas, eran muy bellos,_  
 _Corrió la señorita hacia la gran puerta de la enorme mansión, sabía que dentro estaban sus familiares así que llamó a la puerta con mucha emosión,_  
 _Nadie respondió, se preocupó un poco, sin embargo todo se esfumó cuando de la nada la altiva entrada se abrió,_  
 _Con gran nerviosismo en ella se adentró, sobre la inmensa alfombra ella caminó y como toda una señorita ella saludó,_  
 _Una vez más en medio del silencio se encontró, no sabía que hacer y depronto su mirada en un príncipe se fijó,_  
 _Con timidez hacia el joven se dirigió, lo observó durante un momento, se sonrrojó al ver su elegante y brillante aspecto,_  
 _Se alegró un montón al saber que aquel muchacho era su familiar, deseaba que pronto él y ella empesaran a tratar,_  
 _La señorita con mucho valor su mano al joven acercó, se asustó al sentir que frío estaba, con rapidez su celular tomó, a una ambulancia dirigía su llamada, pero..._  
 _El príncipe por fin despertó, la jovencita le preguntó como se encontraba, mientras se ruborisaba ya que al tocar su mano se percató que de seda su piel era,_  
 _Pero de un momento a otro de espaldas al sofá se hallaba, no entendía el porqué de tal acción, pero se exaltó aún más al sentir como con su lengua su cuello saboreaba,_

-Tabla ¿Dónde estás?- Esa es la voz de Ayato-kun, será mejor que oculte esto, no puedo permitir que se entere de mi pequeño secreto, bajo la almohada lo guardaré, de mi sangre le daré de beber así con rapidez se marchará y me dejará de molestar.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultar tabla? Creí que estabas en la sala, ahora de ti me alimentaré quédate quieta que tu sangre chuparé- No puede ser, Ayato - kun se ha dado cuenta al parecer, no me gusta cuando se acerca a mí de esa manera - Por favor Ayato - kun espera-  
Ahora él me ha acorralado contra la amplia cama, toma con mucha fuerza mis muñecas sé que dije que le dejaría de mi alimentarse pero es que ya no quiero si lo hace mi cuerpo pronto va a secarse,  
Trato de soltarme con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo una vez más a mis muñecas ha dejado muertas,  
Observo como en sus labios se dibuja una sonrisa macabra, con sus palabras tan crueles mis oídos taladra,  
\- - En esta noche te enseñaré a no desovedeserme, siento claramente como el olor de mis hermanos en tu cuerpo sigue latente-  
Qué tortuosa sesión de mordidas es la que me espera, me trata como a un juguete y yo como una tonta dejo que desgarre mi piel, hoy estoy tan frágil que me romperá como a una hoja de papel,  
Clava sus colmillos en mi delicado cuello que este infierno termine es lo que más anhelo,  
Mi amado príncipe de nívea piel se ha esfumado y un monstruo es lo que ha quedado,  
Al fin se ha cansado , el cielo en infierno se ha transformado,  
\- Tu sangre como siempre es deliciosa, es decir todo lo que le pertenece a su majestad siempre es de gran calidad-  
Sin querer por mis mejillas agua salada empiesa a correr, Ayato- kun me ve con el seño fruncido es que no le gusta la idea de que sus hermanos me hayan mordido,  
\- Tabla ya me has aburrido, creo que hace un instante tratabas de algo ocultar en este momento lo voy a buscar-  
Me he quedado sin habla, él mi secreto descubrirá y si lo hace de mí se burlará, pero que estoy diciendo aunque intente detenerlo no lograré nada, que mi secreto se mantenga oculto es lo que quiero,  
Pero le tengo tanto miedo que no me atrevo,  
\- Tabla dime qué es esto, has escrito varias cosas en este cuaderno y creo que todos ellos son para su majestad, pero que alagadora estás- Ayato- kun me dice algo burlón .  
\- Ayato-kun no los leas por favor , no están muy bonitos, A...A...Ayato-sama no se merece tales cosas , te mereces cosas más maravillosas,  
\- Creo que en realidad no quieres que lea lo que contiene esta libreta, pero lo haré - con brusquedad él espeta-  
Luego se retira de mi habitación,  
En ese cuaderno todos mis sentimientos expreso, todo lo que por él siento, aquel príncipe a desaparecido, quiero borrar aquella imagen que tengo de él , quiero ... quiero... eliminar su recuerdo de mi memoria , quiero que desaparesca esta historia.  
Pero aún así sé que él no es tan cruel, lo sé muy bien porque aquella vez de su tío me rescató, con un beso una vida nueva me regaló,  
Ayato- kun me ha mordido, me ha gritado, sin embargo yo sé que él no es así  
No he de mentir, pero de sus acciones casi indivisibles me he enamorado, y si él de mi no lo ha hecho sé que yo rendida ante él he terminado ,  
Tal vez fue amor a primera vista, tal vez solo fue una atracción física,  
Espero que al leer mi cuaderno Ayato-kun entienda que a pesar de todo lo quiero mucho y si de él no recivo ningún poema estrecho, no me importará porque soy feliz al saber que siempre le perteneceré.

.

ok esta es la primera parte  
qué será lo que está escrito en el cuaderno de Yui  
un review me hace feliz  
y me ayuda a saber si lo que escribo está bien


	2. Chapter 2

Hola...  
Aquí yo una vez más con esto jejej  
Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

-

De la tabla he tomado este pequeño cuaderno, me pregunto qué es lo que tiene por dentro...

 _Mi principe hoy al agua me arrojó,_  
 _Mi principe de mi sangre en esta noche bebió,_  
 _Mi principe un beso me robó_  
 _Mi principe en algo se transformó. ._  
 _..._  
 _Él es el infierno y yo el cielo,_  
 _aún así a su lado estar quiero._  
 _él es como el universo,_  
 _está lleno de misterios._  
 _..._  
 _En esta noche me encuentto feliz_  
 _mi principe durmió junto a mí._  
 _Al principio desconcertgada estaba,_  
 _pero lo dejé pasar y una sonrisa ladeaba._  
 _..._  
 _En estos días algo muy raro me ocurrió,_  
 _La madre de Ayato-kun dentro de mí permaneció,_  
 _cuando aquel hombre a él lo hirió_  
 _la pesadilla se desvaneció ,_  
 _y al final yo tomé una descición,_  
 _clavé con fuerza una daga en mi corazón._  
 _Pensé que muerta me encontraba,_  
 _pero al instante despertaba,_  
 _de sus labios mi nombre pude oír_  
 _y gracias a él yo no morí._  
 _..._  
 _Al pasar los días todo lo que a sucedido he recordado_  
 _y todos esos momentos en esta libreta he anotado,_  
 _quiero escribir un cuento de amor verdadero,_  
 _a le diré cuanto lo quiero._  
 _-_  
 _Gracias a en esa ocación yo no morí ,_  
 _porque en sus labios la medicina sentí,_  
 _Ayato- kun no es malo,_  
 _creo que un poco solo durante estos años ha estado,_  
 _quiero de esa soledad salvarlo,_  
 _quiero hacerlo tal y como él de la muerte me ha rescatado,_  
 _no sé si Ayato-kun de mi está enamorado,_  
 _pero nada a cambio estoy esperando,_  
 _..._  
 _él me ha dicho un sin fin de veces que le pertenezco,_  
 _ahora sé que eso es cierto,_  
 _porque él me ha devuelto la vida,_  
 _no fue tan malo haver caído en este lugar aquel día._

Por qué todo lo que he leído me ha producido algo que nunca he sentido, ella solo es mi presa, porque este cuaderno mis pensamientos mezcla, si lo que desea es que solo a mí me pertenesca...  
No puedo sacarme esta sensación del cuerpo, tabla que me has ehcho, no... ella me importa poco, el beso de la piscina no significa nada, pero qué es lo que ella esperaba.  
Muchas veces me he enfadado porque ella a mis hermanos ha alimentado,  
Cuando la presencia de Cordelia en el aire se sentía , sé que a su habitación yo corría, pero...pero... pero...

.

Ayato-kun pronto me molestará, muchos poemas él romperá, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, solo espero que nadie durante la noche me haga sufrir.  
Pero... algo a mi lado se ha colocado, el colchón se ha hundido , un brazo sobre mi sintura ha caído, es acaso ...  
\- El poema que escribías antes de mi llegada no lo has culminado...-  
\- Es que la libreta me has arrebatado-  
\- Ahora solo duerme, tu majestad espera mañana leer el final-  
\- Pero cómo lo escribiré , mi cuaderno tú te lo has llevado-  
\- Lo tengo justo en mi mano, es que acaso no lo has observado-

.

Hola  
cual será el final del cuento  
espero que esto sigan leyendo  
jejej 


	3. Chapter 3

hola que hace  
he vuelto  
me fui unos días de vacaciones,  
DiaboliK Lovers no me pertenece

.

El final de la historia jamás llegará,  
porque este cuento no terminará...

Miles de lágrimas por mis mejillas sin cesar se deslizaron,  
se deslizaron a cada hora, a cada día, a cada semana,a cada mes,  
y los grandes demonios del infierno en mi ventana cantaron,  
para darme la definitiva sentencia de muerte ¿Tal vez?

Cuando escuché su música retumbar desde la lejanía hasta mi balcón,  
supe que me dedicarían su última sonata, su última canción,  
sabía que al fin uno de ellos terminaría con mi sangre carmecí,  
pero depronto de la nada, en medio de mi infierno apareciste y te vi.

Ojos verdes tan brillantes como las esmeraldas,  
que fijos en mí me observaban preocupados,  
y con mis orbes rosadas los veía asombrados,  
y aún así no retrocedí con mis heridas marcadas.

No sé el porqué, pero de ti percivía algo diferente,  
como el resto tú eras y serás un vampiro,  
un monstruo oscuro de la noche que se viste de escarlata,  
de una gran belleza que admiro.

Diferente ¿En qué? En que muy sutílmente,  
me demostrabas que me querías, que sentías algo por mí,  
siempre me decías que lo que hacías era cuidar de tus cosas,  
pero yo desmentía eso muy fácilmente.

Todo lo que en mi corazón se formaba al verte,  
lo ocultaba seguro tras las páginas de una libreta,  
yo de ti me había enamorado muy fuerte,  
pero tenía miedo de que sobre mi cama me dejaras muerta.

Sabes nunca he sido tan feliz como aquella tarde dentro de mi alcoba,  
en que descubriste mi cuaderno lleno de poemas,  
y me pediste que terminara la historia porque leerla deseabas,  
y desde ese día la vida una sonrisa luminosa me otorga.

No la terminaré jamás, nunca lo haré,  
no quiero hacerlo y si lo hago será porque mi amor ha terminado,  
o cuando crea que nunca tú me has amado,  
y cuando le de inicio a ese capítulo será porque pronto moriré.

Ahora solo sé que más poemas escribiré  
nunca, nunca, nunca, descansaré,  
porque mi amor por ti nunca mataré,  
Ayato-kun, siempre te amaré.

.

.  
me falta uno más  
la respuesta de Ayato  
nos vemos cuando lo termine.


	4. Chapter 4

hola que hace

he vuelto

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece

.

.

.

Aunque por fuera luzca como un ser imperturbable,

En mi interior dormita un pequeño ente amoldable

Tenía miedo que dentro de ti permaneciera aquella mujer,

Tenía miedo de ver que tú no eras Yui, sino un ser muy ruin,

Permanecía indiferente frente a ti, pero me era imposible desde que te vi,

Aunque no lo digo, al ver esa daga en ti, por dentro llegue a sufrir.

Quiero que por el tiempo que te quede de vida sigas siendo así.

Por eso te entregué de vuelta la cruz de plata que siempre cargas,

Deseo que jamás desaparezcas de aquí, realmente te quiero ver todas las mañanas frente a mí.

Me gustaría poder decirte más, pero me es difícil mis sentimientos soltar,

Un libro de poemas solo para mí, no puedo hacer eso por ti,

Aún tengo miedo, no puedo evitar pensar que en algún momento te irás.

Pero sé que eres tú, la que escribió todo aquello en el papel,

Dejaré de verte con algo de desdén,

Quiero que me pertenezcas para siempre.

No quiero perderte, no quiero volver a verte postrada en el sofá,

No quiero compartirte, no quiero perder tu amor,

No quiero que te vayas de mi lado,

No quiero que me dejes olvidado.

Sé una manera de tenerte por el resto de mi vida,

Sé que esto lo hacen los humanos, también los vampiros,

Sé que un anillo deberé colocarte en uno de tus dedos,

Sé que es una decisión positiva.

Yui, quiero que te cases conmigo…

.

.

.

lo he terminado

gracias por leerlo


End file.
